


Snow War

by VioletEclipse1314



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Role playing I guess??, Snow, dave is an overdramatic little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEclipse1314/pseuds/VioletEclipse1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Jade take a break from frog breeding and have some fun in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow War

“Enemy at two o’clock.” Jade quietly told Dave as they stood at the ready, hidden by a cluster of trees. They were ankle deep in the snow, but both had quickly learned how to walk quietly. Jade shifted her black hair out of her eyes and quickly readjusted her glasses for good measure.

“Rodger that Commander Harley.” Dave replied, holding his borrowed gun at the ready. His shades hid his alert eyes as well as lessened the glare off of the snow.

“And… Now!” Jade jumped out from behind the tree and fired, only to hear a grunt of pain from Dave. She quickly turned around with wide eyes. “Man down!” She dropped her gun and ran to Dave’s side.

“I’ve been hit.” Dave grunted as Jade quickly knelt beside him and pulled him onto her lap. “I don’t think I’ll be able to make it this time…”

“Please stay strong Dave… It’ll be over soon.” She ran her hand through his hair, knowing it was all she could do.

“Tell John that… He’s… A dumbass.” Dave struggled out.

Jade barely suppressed a small smile. “I will Dave.”

“… Later Jade… Maybe we’ll see each other again… Eventually.” With that, his eyes closed and his head dropped to the side in an overdramatic fashion.

“Dave! Don’t leave me here alone again! Please…” She held tight to his body. A minute passed before she felt something against her cheek. Giggling, she let go of him. “Dave, you’re supposed to be dead! You can’t kiss my cheek!” She looked at the freckled blonde who now had his tongue sticking out a little.

He smirked and looked at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Harley. You must be imagining things. I’m dead as a doornail. Cold as a rock see. A ghost comin’ back to haunt you for not saving my ass.”

Jade laughed again, making Dave smile. “For a cool kid, you’re such a dork.”

Dave’s only response was to wrap both of his arms around her and bring her down in a hug. Jade smiled and buried her face in his chest. Neither of them seemed to mind the snow until Dave said, “Yo Jade?”

Jade looked up, barely able to see his red eyes under his shades. “Yeah?”

“Can we go inside now or something? I’m freezing my ass off here.”

Jade rolled her eyes and nodded, getting off of him. “Sure, let me just get the guns.”

“Thank fucking god, I thought I was going to freeze into an ice cube out here.” Dave stood up as Jade picked up the dart she fired and the two guns they had. Dave smirked, coming up behind her and picking her up bridal style.

Jade yelped in surprise and smiled. “I can walk on my own Dave!”

“More fun this way.” He carried her the entire way back.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

“I told you to wear the snow clothes I alchemized for you! They’re there for a reason.” Jade shook her head. Dave was huddled in a blue blanket in front of a small fire. “They’re supposed to keep you from getting colds like this out there.”

He sneezed and looked up at her. “Snow clothes are for wimps.”

She rolled her eyes again and muttered, “Idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.”

“I’m not going to kiss or hug you when you’re sick Dave.”

“Dammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're both big, adorable dorks.


End file.
